


Bite Me

by nellasera



Series: HP Mixed Pairing One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark!Hermione, F/M, Ruthless Criminal Characters, Sex, vampire!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellasera/pseuds/nellasera
Summary: The room was dark, lit only by flickering candlelight.Tom Riddle had always liked the darkness. Every time she met with him after fulfilling one of his contracts, it was in almost absolute darkness.Hermione knew why.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: HP Mixed Pairing One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a bit of dialogue that was: “Bite Me.” “If you insist” on a prompt list and this little ficlet thing leaked out.
> 
> You can prompt me over at my Tumblr (rosecadence) if you feel so inclined! I'm willing to write many pairings :)

The room was dark, lit only by flickering candlelight.

Tom Riddle had always liked the darkness. Every time she met with him after fulfilling one of his contracts, it was in almost absolute darkness.

Hermione knew why.

In the dark his skin did not gleam so pale. By candlelight it was difficult to tell that he was almost translucent, or that something about his eyes wasn’t quite right. They were shinier than usual.

Hungrier.

But Hermione Granger was a clever woman.

She knew Tom Riddle’s secret.

Tom was waiting for her as she slipped into his grand living room, the only sound her expensive heels on his floor.

His sleeves were partially pushed up to reveal his forearms, and he was sitting casually on the most luxurious chair as he always was, legs crossed and fixing her with an amused smile.

Hermione gave him a smile in return that was half seductive, half challenging.

“I see you somehow managed to find a way past my wards uninvited.” Tom raised a cold eyebrow. His eyes were starved. He watched her like prey.

Hermione rose her chin, undeterred. “Surprised?”

Tom laughed. “I can’t say that I am. You, Hermione, are my most competent... _associate_. And I don’t say such things lightly.”

Her smile widened. “I know. Today was number fifty, Tom. And I was promised both my freedom and a generous reward after my fiftieth contract.”

Tom put his fingertips together and studied her over them. “Indeed you were. Then it is time to name your price.”

Hermione sauntered forward, pausing to admire a vase resting on a marble pedestal near the window; she picked it up, relishing in the little hiss of irritation that she heard exit Tom’s lips, try as he might to contain it.

She knew that he did not like having his prized possessions touched.

It was high time he get used to not having all the control.

“Such taste,” she murmured, shooting him a coy smile. “And such an impressive ability to acquire such trophies. I wondered, at the beginning, how you did it.”

Tom was silent; his eyes had darkened as he watched her walk to yet another of his collected possessions – an antique painting worth hundreds of thousands.

“Of course one needs power and wealth for such things. It is obvious you have both,” said Hermione, finally looking away from the painting and back to Tom. His pupils had expanded to cover nearly all of the icy blue color of his eyes.

Hermione smiled. “But you do not come from old wealth. Oh yes, I checked that. And so I wondered how someone so young came to control entire cities.”

Tom’s mouth twitched, but he waited for her to finish.

She walked over to stand before him. “I don’t want to leave your service, Tom.”

Slowly, he began to smile. “Oh no?”

His voice was soft. Dangerous.

“No,” she replied. “I want to work with you. I know how you’ve been able to accumulate your power, and I want it, Tom.”

Tom’s eyes flashed, and he slowly stood from his chair. “I do not share.”

“You do now. You know I’m worthy of sharing your throne.”

There was a long silence in which they gazed at each other, sizing the other up. Hermione could see how his eyes were gleaming, how the hunger in them had increased one thousand fold. But it wasn’t just for her blood. His black eyes were also dragging down her body, and she almost grinned in triumph, though she was able to keep her face carefully neutral.

She had won. She always did.

“So,” said Hermione, reaching for her shirt buttons and beginning to undo them. “Would you like to fuck your new partner, Tom?”

A growl began in his chest and tumbled out of those perfect lips she had admired for well over a year, and he took a step closer. Prowling. His fingers were twitching, as if he were restraining himself from touching her.

“And while you do,” purred Hermione, as Tom finally stepped forward and dragged his lips across her neck, inhaling deeply, “Turn me. Bite me.”

Tom chuckled against her throat, and his hands came to her bare stomach, caressing it with long, pale fingers as Hermione tossed her unbuttoned shirt to the side. His eyes were full-blown onyx now; but she swore that she also saw a flash of red. And then he smiled, and she saw his fangs extend.

Long. Razor sharp. Dangerous.

“If you insist.” His voice was like velvet.

Without warning, he picked her up and had moved with superhuman speed to the wall, slamming her against it without warning. She tucked her legs around his waist and sighed when he moved his mouth and tongue across her neck again, felt her pulse pounding and waiting for him, felt the heat pooling in her core.

When he thrust into her only a few moments later, steadied against the wall, he followed it with the sharp pain of his teeth lodging into her throat.

Hermione screamed in pleasure and threw her head back, shuddering as she felt her blood gushing over his lips; he was licking and sucking greedily as her heart began to slow to a stop, where it would forever stay.

_Immortality_.

_Power_.


End file.
